Dragonball NY
by Shinko Itansha
Summary: Dragonball Z set in Queens. This is the improved version.
1. And So It Begins

Dragonball NY  
By Shinko Itansha (formerly Murova)  
Chapter 1  
  
Intro:  
HI! The idea for this  
fanfic sort of popped out of nowhere, nowhere being the  
wonderful but highly irrational world that lives inside my  
head. Basically, this is Dragonball Z, from the Saijin  
Saga to at least the Frieza Saga, and then maybe branching from the story line, all set in Queens. This of course excludes certain obvious trips. Some of the characters have been changed to reflect the, um, diversity of New York. This is my first fanfic, so please excuse any  
typos, mess ups, screw ups, massive inadequacies, etc.  
Expect plenty of what I like to call TRTC's- Totally Random  
Temporary Crossovers. Also, I will be playing a minor part  
in this. In fact, I will be playing pretty much all minor male characters. Also, don't expect to see many landmarks from our world.  
If you like it, hate it, or want to suggest something, drop  
me a line at   
shinko_itansha@ausfish.com.au  
PS: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the respective characters or places. The story, however, is mine. ALL MINE!! Er, sorry... Oh, and I don't mind if you make references, etc. to my story, just let me know first. Heck, I should be honored if you would actually want to make references to my story.  
  
And Now For Our  
FEATURE PRESENTATION:  
  
The Real Chapter One: AND SO IT BEGINS!  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning in Queens! It was a shame  
that all Goku could see through his bedroom window was a  
brick wall. There was nothing he could do, though, as this  
run-down, sack-of-crap apartment was all the Sons could  
afford. Even this seemed to amaze him, however, as he could  
not recall what they were paid to do. He knew that Chi-chi  
handled the money and that was that. He got up and went  
through his daily morning routine of showering, getting  
dressed, brushing his teeth, and shooting up.   
"Ah, that's the stuff!" he said after that last part.  
"Damn, that's the last! All well, I'll worry about later,  
it's about to kick in!"  
Goku was not surprised when, a moment later, the shower  
started doing a little jig while Chi-chi's electric razor  
sang "Hotel California". He walked into the kitchen to find  
Chi-chi setting breakfast on the table and Nimbus sitting  
calmly on top of the refridgerator.   
"Hey, Nimbus!" He yelled, startling Chi-chi. "What are you  
doing up there?" Chi-chi's eyes followed  
Goku's gaze to the refridgerator and, not seeing anything  
there, went back to her duties. "Well? Hello? Nimbus? All  
well. Good morning Chi-chi. Where's Golan?"  
"It's Gohan, and he's late for breakfast and soon late for school. I wish he would focus more on his studies than fighting, and now that whole goth thing... Oh, where is he!"  
A door opens and Gohan walks in, dressed in black pants  
and a KoRn shirt, with his hair tied back in a pony tail  
and the sides of his head shaved. "Gohan!" yelled Chi-chi,  
"How many times must I tell you not to let your chains drag  
on the floor! You'll scratch it!"  
Gohan glared at her. This was his normal response to  
everything. He sat down and glared into his Cheerios. After  
about five minutes, he started eating.   
"Hurry up, you'll be late for school."  
"It's Saturday, Mom."  
"Oh yeah. Er. Gohan, your mascara is running down your  
face."  
"Oh, thanks."  
Goku sat down and swallowed his bowl of Cheerios in a  
single gulp. "That was great! Oh, by the way, I got a  
letter today from old Master Roshi! The old gang is having  
a reunion at Kame House. Wanna come, Gahan?"  
"Gohan. Sure, why the hell not."  
"GOHAN! Watch your language! Goku, you are not taking  
Gohan to that old por-"  
"'CINEMA', Chi-chi, 'cinema'."  
"Whatever! You know I won't have my son going anywhere near THAT kind of 'cinema.'"  
"Don't worry, Master Roshi keeps all of the 'films' in his  
room for, ah, reasons. Besides, it closed down years ago."  
Chi-chi growled at him, but after a few minutes finally  
relented. "All right! Let's go Gofin!" said Goku, excitedly.  
Goku and Gohan stood up. Goku yelled "NIMBUS!!"  
Goku watched Nimbus glide off the fridge and land on the  
table. "Well, get on, son! Don't be afraid."  
"Uh, get on what Dad?"  
"Nimbus."  
"What?"  
"Nimbus! Right here on the table!"  
"Err, yeah." Gohan climbed up on to the table, knocking  
over a glass of milk in the process. Goku jumps up onto the  
table and Gohan climbs on to his back.  
"And away we go!" shouted Goku, and he flew out the  
window, almost injuring himself in the process.  
"Have a safe trip!" yelled Chi-chi.  
"BYE!" they shouted.  
To Be Continued In  
Chapter Two: Kame "Cinema" 


	2. Kame Cinema

Dragonball NY  
By Shinko Itansha (formerly Murova)  
Chapter Two: Kame "Cinema"  
  
NOTE: No sense can be made of any chapter unless you read  
all of the chapters that came before it!! I warned you!!  
PS: Wondering about Nimbus? Have you noticed that Goku didn't see Nimbus until after he shot up? By the way, you may notice  
some changes to various characters. Diversity, you know.  
  
-IN THE SKY-  
Goku and Gohan zoomed along through the air on their way to  
see Master Roshi and the old gang. Gohan enjoyed flying with Dad but, being a goth, refused to show any sort of joy whatsoever and instead inquired as to why Goku held  
his arms out to the sides while he flew.   
"Gotta keep my balance on ol' Nimbus!" he replied.  
Not seeing anything remotely resembling a "Nimbus," Gohan  
felt it best to keep quiet and instead turned his attention to  
the traffic jam below them. He just couldn't figure out what  
all of those people were pointing and staring at.  
Finally they came to a big park and Gohan spied an  
odd-looking building on an island in a pond. They landed on the island  
and stretched their legs.  
"Who are they, Daddy?" asked Gohan, pointing at the  
strange women on the posters covering the walls of the  
building. "And what are they doing with that pink stick?"  
"Ya know... I really don't know, Gokan."  
"Gohan, Dad."  
"That's what I said," replied Goku. He turned his  
attention on the building. "HEY, GUYS! Krillin! Master  
Roshi! Bulma! Are you guys in there! It's me, Goku!" he  
yelled.  
A short guy in a leather jacket with a sideways baseball  
cap and a huge gold medallion the size of his head emerged  
from the building. Upon seeing Goku he nearly screamed  
"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A minute later an old man and a blue-haired woman came out  
of the hut and approached Goku and Gohan. The short guy gave  
Goku a high-five and said "What up, big G?"  
Before Goku could speak, the blue-haired woman  
hugged him and said "Goku! It's been so long! How have you  
been?" She screamed when she noticed Gohan standing behind  
Goku trying desperately to look bored.   
Goku looked behind him and screamed, too. Then he remembered that this was his son.  
"This," Goku explained, "is my son, Gohen."  
"Gohan."  
"That's what I said."  
"You have a kid?! How old is he?" asked Roshi.  
"Five."  
A five year old goth? Bulma thought.  
"Hey, little G! I'm Krillin!" Gohan glared at him.  
"You look like you're in my grade. Why haven't I seen you at school before?" he finally replied.  
"WHAT? Man, you trippin'," said Krillen.  
"Gofan, Krillin's as old as me," said Goku to his son.  
Gohan nearly fell over in laughter.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Macy's parking lot...  
  
An argument had erupted in a convertible between two friends who were fighting over who would get to drive it back to their apartment. Fortunately, their problem was solved when a huge white pod landed on them. A farmer with a shotgun appeared out of nowhere and approached the capsule warily. Suddenly, the pod opened and out stepped a muscular man with long hair tied in a pony tail behind his back. The sun gleamed off his strange metallic armor, save those parts of the chest plate covered by the periwinkle ascot he was wearing which went well with the sky blue sweater tied around his waist. He just stood for a moment with his hands on his hips, observing his surroundings. Then he noticed the farmer and approached him. The farmer suddenly felt very uneasy.  
"So, are you all this absolutely dreadful planet has to toss at me? Ha! I laugh at you! Ha!" the man scoffed in a haughty tone.  
"Er, get off my land!" shouted the farmer, aiming the shotgun at the visitor, who only laughed and pressed a button the weird hot pink device he was wearing on the side of his head. For a few seconds numbers and characters danced across the small visor attached to it, and then the visitor laughed again.  
"A power level of 5! Why, you are a mere weakling to me!" and he tossed the farmer aside like a ragdoll.  
"Now, let's see..." He pushed a button on the device again. This time an arrow appeared. "Ahh, Kakarot! I must hurry! It seems that he hasn't been doing his job."  
With that, the visitor flew off out of sight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN  
CHAPTER 3: A Reunion of Brothers 


	3. A Reunion of Brothers

Dragonball NY  
By Shinko Itansha  
Chapter Three: A Reunion of Brothers  
  
NOTE:If you have not read Chapters 1 and 2 yet, you will  
not be permitted to read 3. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!  
SWEET! I got a review! The Great Destroyer doesn't count  
becuase he knows me. I send many thanks to Vilranda,  
because just knowing that even one person out there likes  
my story is enough to keep me writing. Her story is pretty  
good too, but for some reason my computer won't let me post  
a review, So I hope she reads this. Sorry.  
  
  
-IN KAME HOUSE-  
  
"So, how's Chi-chi?" asked Bulma.  
"Who?" replied Goku. "Oh yeah, she's good. Do you guys  
have a bathroom here?"  
Krillin laughed. "What, did you think we crapped in pond?"  
"You mean you don't? I mean, uh, that way," Roshi said. He  
pointed to the hall.  
"How could you not remember that we have a bathroom?"  
asked Bulma.  
"Yeah, G, what you on?"  
"He never told me. " Replied Goku.  
"Who?"  
"Yamcha."  
"Who's Yamcha?"  
"He's... Yamcha."  
At this Bulma somehow managed to exchange glances with  
both Roshi and Krillin at the same time even though they  
were sitting on opposite sides of her. This bewilidered  
Goku, and after staring blankly for a few minutes he got up  
and went down the hall to find the bathroom, thus leaving  
his three old friends alone and rather uncomfortable with  
Gohan.  
"So. You're Goku's kid, huh?" asked Bulma.  
"Duuuuhhhhh......." Gohan glared.  
"Bling-bling..." Krillin muttered.  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
"What the hell are you talkin' about!?"  
"Just jive'n, little G."  
Gohan started to dislike Krillin. He made a mental note to  
write some poetry about him getting murdered by a gay  
vampire who's mad at the world because his dad is an  
alcoholic. He sat there glaring at Krillin for a full hour  
and Goku still didn't return. He went to the hall to find  
Goku leaning on the wall across from the bathroom. The door  
was closed and a light shown underneath it.  
"What are you doing, Daddy?"  
"Someone's in the bathroom. They had better get done soon  
or I will have to use that giant tye-dye bucket over there  
instead," Goku said, pointing at the floor. Gohan, not  
seeing anything, didn't really want to know.  
There was then a flushing sound, and the door opened to  
reveal a boy in a yellow and black bandana.  
"Oh," he said. "Excuse me, but do you show me the way to  
Furinkan High?"  
"Where?"  
"Oh, I guess not." The boy looked around. "Where's my  
umbrella? I could have sworn I left it here..." He eyed  
Gohan. "Did you take my umbrella?"  
"Why would I want that piece of crap?"  
The boy glared at Gohan. "Are you sure?"  
Gohan, annoyed that the boy thought he could beat him at  
his own game said no again and thought about murdering him.  
"Well, okay." The boy disappeared into the living room.  
"Sorry Gopen but I called dibs on the bathroom first,"  
Goku said as he jumped into the bathroom. Gohan waited for  
a while for Goku to come out and heard a yell from the  
living room. "I don't have your umbrella, man!" A moment  
later the boy reappeared.  
"Hey," the boy addressed Gohan, "do you know which one of  
these doors is the bedroom? I want to search it to make  
sure those people don't have my umbrella."  
"I don't live here. I'm from hell."  
"Oh. Thanks anyway." He dissappeared down the hallway,  
opening doors and looking in along the way.  
Suddenly, Gohan heard a loud, whiny voice scream from  
outside. "WHERE ARE YOU KAKAROT? DO YOU THINK THAT YOU FOOL  
ME? HA! YOU DON'T FOOL ME! HA! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN  
THERE!"Gohan ran outside to find Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi  
being "HA!"ed at by a big burly guy in an ascot with a blue  
sweater tied around his waist. He suddenly felt very  
uneasy. Krillin and Roshi looked uneasy too.  
"HA! You are but a fool in comparison to me! Ha! Where is  
Kakarot?" the man demanded of Krillin.  
"I don't know any Kakarot, dog!" Krillin cried.  
"DOG?! Why, you are the true dog, dog! HA! DOG!"  
Goku came out of the house to see what all of the yelling  
was about and the instant the man saw him he screeched.  
"KAKAROT! HA! THERE YOU ARE!"  
"What are you talking about? Do I know you?"  
"WHAT!? YOU DO NOT KNOW ME!!! HOW CAN THIS BE! YOU CAN NOT  
EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN BROTHER! IT IS I, RADDITZU!"  
"WHAT!?! MY BROTHER?!"  
"Yes, Kakarot. Since you have forgotten, I will explain to  
you very slowly exactly who you are and why you were sent  
here. You are not one of these pathetic dogs." Krillin  
scowled at him. "You are a Saijin warrior, like me, from  
the planet Vegetasei, and you were sent here to destroy  
this planet! WHY HAVE YOU NOT!!"  
"Master Roshi, is this true?" Goku asked.  
"Yes, Goku, I'm afraid it is. I guess I should have told  
you before."  
"So they call you Goku, eh? No matter, Kakarot. Join me  
now and together we will destroy this planet and you won't  
have to worry about any of this anymore!"  
"Never! These are my friends! I will not betray them! This  
is my home now."  
"Is this your final decision?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then... You are worthless... BUT MAYBE THERE IS STILL  
HOPE FOR YOUR SON!" And with that, Radditz grabbed the goth  
and flew off into the air and out of sight.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GORDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Goku. "DAMNIT! I lost my  
kid! Chi-chi's gonna kill me! Wait a minute, maybe she  
doesn't have to know... If I can get a ragdoll and paint it  
black and maybe put some chains on it-"  
"Goku! You have to get your kid back!" shouted Bulma.  
"You're right... I HAVE TO GET GOLFHYE BACK!"  
"I'm coming wid'you, big G!" said Krillin.  
"Me too!" said Roshi. "That kid's creepy, but even he did  
not deserve this!"  
"Thanks, guys! Let's go!" Goku shouted with glee.  
"That's stupid," said a voice they didn't recognize. They  
turned around to see a dangerous looking green guy with  
antennae. "You don't stand a chance."  
"PICCOLO! What are you doing here!" Goku exclaimed.  
"If you want to save your son and this planet, you will  
need my help. Besides, that weirdo tried to grab my ass when I  
passed him on my way here."  
"Well, okay. Let's go!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN  
CHAPTER 4: KUNG-FU ACTION RADDITZ 


End file.
